


A White Covered Christmas Bake-off

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baking, Baking Competition, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Scis & Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Bobbi and Jemma started a small argument on who made the best Christmas dessert. Hunter and Fitz decided to jump in and turned it into a huge, messy competition.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Comfortember 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	A White Covered Christmas Bake-off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineWhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineWhy/gifts).



> Day 13  
> Prompt: Baking- S&S  
> For: clementinewhy on Tumblr  
> It's my first time writing this ship so please go easy on me.

It all started with friendly banter about who had the best Christmas cookie recipe. Bobbi claimed to make the best gingerbread cookies, which Jemma challenged she could make a mean mince pie. Once the boy caught wind of the argument over who made the best treas they joined in. Hunter swore he made the best trifle and Fitz had his mom’s secret shortbread recipe under his belt. Somehow Daisy and Lincoln walked in on them arguing over who made the best Christmas desserts. 

The couple tried to stay out of it and sneaked their way back out of the kitchen, but they got caught. “Daisy and Lincoln will settle this!” Fitz shouted and pointed to them. 

“Damn it, I just wanted coffee,” she grumbled. Lincoln tried to hold in a laugh. “Well, now you get coffee and all their desserts. Maybe judging won’t be that bad for us,” he whispered. 

They both turned around with smiles on their face. “Okay, we’ll judge you baking competition. The winner gets declared the best baker for Christmas and losers clean up the mess. Deal? Great call us when you’re done.” Lincoln said before grabbing Daisy’s hand and running out. Neither of them wanted to be there when they started. 

“Oh, it’s on.” Bobbi declared running around the kitchen trying to grab everything she need. Jemma, Hunter, and Fitz followed and they were lucky Coulson and May weren’t here to see the mess they were already making. 

They had barely started and there was already flour everywhere. Where all of these ingredients came from wasn’t a concern to any of them. All that mattered was winning. Daisy and Lincoln were watching through the security cams and it felt like a show on the Food Network Holiday Edition. 

“Hunter you took all the milk!” Fitz shouted. An exaggerated gasp came from the other side of the kitchen. “I did not! Ask Jemma where it all went!”

“Don’t even go there, Hunter!” she screamed back. 

There was a moment where all they could do was wait for everything to be finished cooking before they could assemble their desserts. “I feel like now it’s the time where we go and count down.” Daisy joked. 

When they got to the kitchen they realized how much of a mess the four really made. There was flour everywhere, like everywhere, somehow they got it in the fridge. There were a few broken eggs on the floor and spilled milk. They themselves were, well, a mess. 

“Perfect timing! We just finished.” Jemma said smiling. 

The four sat in front of Daisy and Lincoln waiting for them to make a decision. They bickered for a bit and there was some harmless flirting between them. In the end, it didn’t matter who won, they had so much fun baking their respected treats and they did it together. Winning was just the star on the Christmas tree. 

“So we can to a conclusion.” Daisy started. “You all win.” Lincoln finished. 

They stared blankly at the couple ultimately confused at their style of judging. “Excuse me?” Fitz said. “Do you know how long that took!” Bobby shouted. 

“Listen, they’re all different desserts you can’t say which recipe is the best. They’re all amazing because they’re different,” Lincoln said. “And, you made them together with love and laughter.” Daisy finished. 

The four had decided they were right. It was fun doing the competition and everything, but in the end, they all had fun baking their desserts together. Sure they made a huge mess that they needed to clean up, but they wouldn’t change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
